For Your Seventh July
by imappyon
Summary: A fanfiction for my lovey dovey kitty chocolate-addict birthday boy Killua! It was midnight. A girl came to his room and... What's next? Read inside! Short one shot!


**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: For Your Seventh July**

**Warning: AU, OOC, noname OC, typo(s)**

**Special for today's birthday boy KILLUA**

* * *

Aku memperhatikan wajah tidurnya yang polos. Manis sekali. Lihatlah nafasnya yang teratur, posisi tidur yang berantakan, ekspresinya yang damai, seakan dunia begitu aman dan nyaman. Siapa yang sangka di tubuh anak kecil ini tersimpan kekuatan mengerikan seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional. Siapa yang sangka tangannya yang sedang menggaruk-garuk pipinya itu sudah mencabut sedemikian banyak nyawa. Siapa yang sangka, setelah mengetahui semua itu, dia tetaplah seorang bocah. Dia ingin punya teman, dia ingin bermain, dia ingin melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan tanpa seorang pun mengarahkan apa yang harus dilakukan dan tidak.

aku memperhatikannya lagi. Sudah dua kali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya, trtap saja sama: menyabotase tempat tidur. Kepalanya sudah tidak di atas bantal, benda empuk itu sudah tergeletak lemas di lantai. Sementara selimutnya bernasib di ujung tanduk, menyangkut di ujung kasur. Sesekali ia bergumam tidak jelas. Terlihat menggemaskan. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali, sampai tidak sadar aku menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya. Aku melirik jam di dinding, sepuluh menit lagi menuju angka dua belas. Aku kembali melihat bocah yang tertidur di hadapanku. Sebuah ide melintas. Kalau aku menyentuhnya, kira-kira aku akan disengat listrik tidak, ya? Aku tertawa pelan. Sepertinya begadang membuat otakku geser.

Sepuluh menit kuhabiskan dengan menonton tidur nyenyaknya. Terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa. Tapi, hei, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan tanpa membuatnya terbangun? Coba saja lihat wajah manis tidurnya itu, aku tahan melihatnya berjam-jam. Membayangkan kalau sudah dewasa, wajah manis itu akan menjelma menjadi tampan sekali. Baiklah aku benar-benar sakit jiwa. Kembali ke rencana awal.

Tanganku meraih piring berisi cake cokelat. Meletakkannya di hadapan wajah tidur polos itu. Aku mengambil sepotong cokelat batang yang menghiasi permukaan cake, menyodorkannya ke mulut bocah itu.

"Killua-kun," panggilku.

"Batang cokelat itu kuketuk-ketukkan ke bibirnya, menggodanya untuk bangun dengan aroma manis cokelat. "Killua-kun."

Bukan matanya yang terbuka, tapi mulutnya yang meraih batang cokelat itu. Aku menarik tanganku sebelum jari-jariku ikut digigit olehnya. Aku tertawa geli melihatnya yang masih tidur tapi bisa mengunyah cokelat. Pelan-pelan matanya terbuka. Aku menahan napas.

Ketika kedua bola matanya menatapku tidak fokus, antara sadar dan tidak, aku tersenyum.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Killua-kun!"

Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia langsung bangun, terduduk di kasurnya. "Hah?" tanyanya bingung.

"Otanjoubi omedetou," kataku lagi. Aku menahan tawa melihatnya yang linglung baru bangun.

"Memangnya aku ulang tahun?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengucek matanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Killua-kun, biarpun rambutmu putih, kamu kan belum jadi kakek-kakek. Masa udah lupa ulang tahun sendiri?" omelku.

Killua diam menatapku. Kemudian menyengir. Ah, cengirannya yang mengesalkan sekaligus manis sekali itu!

"Ulang tahun kan, nggak penting," ujarnya.

Aku merengut dan menatapnya tidak setuju. "Tentu saja penting! Itu hari dirimu dilahirkan, Killua-kun!"

"Terus? Aku nggak mengerti kenapa orang-orang menganggapnya momen spesial. Merayakannya dan sebagainya."

"Ih, kamu tuh ya. Ulang tahun itu kan berarti kamu bertambah usia, meskipun sebenarnya justru jatah umurmu berkurang. Maka kamu jadi merenungkan apa saja yang sudah kamu lakukan di dunia, dan mampukah kamu mempertanggungjawabkannya di... eh tunggu, ini bukan edisi Ramadan. Jadi maksudku, kalau ada yang merayakan ulang tahunmu, berarti ada orang-orang yang bahagia akan kehadiranmu di dunia ini. Mereka orang-orang yang bersyukur kamu telah ada di dunia ini bersama mereka," ujarku penuh semangat.

Pandangan mata kami beradu. Matanya yang tajam bertemu mataku. Aku menahan napas lagi. Sejenak kemudian laki-laki itu tertawa.

"Iya deh, iya." Killua mengangkat bahunya. "Berarti, kamu bersyukur dong, aku lahir ke dunia ini?"

Aku terdiam. Salah tingkah. Aku memalingkan wajah, mendengus. "Apaan?"

"Iya, kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan seringai jahat.

Menyebalkan. Kenapa jadi senjata makan tuan. Aku berdalih dan mengambil sepiring cake cokelat yang besar itu. "Nih, makan!"

"Woaaaaaa..." serunya takjub. Mata Killua berbinar-binar lalu seakan tumbuh kuping dan ekor kucing di tubuhnya, ia mencoba meraih sepiring cake cokelat itu. "Untukku?"

"Iya," jawabku mantap. Sebelum Killua dengan ganas mau merebut cake besar itu, aku menjauhkannya dari jangkauan. "Tiup lilin dulu!"

"Eeeeeh?" Killua protes seakan berkata nggak-penting-apa-lagi-ini. Yang penting itu makan kue! Cokelat lagi! Banzai banget nggak sih! Tapi aku berpendapat sebaliknya.

Aku menancapkan beberapa lilin ke permukaan cake. Lalu menyodorkan korek api ke Killua, membiarkannya menyalakan lilin-lilin itu. Piring kuangkat dan kuhadapkan ke Killua. Cahaya api lilin-lilin itu hangat dan menerpa wajahnya, memberikan pencahayaan lebih ke kamar gelap yang hanya disinari cahaya redup dari jendela. Aku tersenyum, dengan segenap hati aku berkata,

"Sekali lagi... Otanjoubi omedetou, Killua-kun!"

Killua ikut tersenyum. Dari cahaya lilin-lilin itu, ekspresinya terlihat senang. Kemudian dengan sekali tiupan, ia memadamkan semua api di lilin. Aku bersorak senang.

"Yaaaaaaaaayy!"

Killua tertawa lepas. Aku pun tertular dan ikut tertawa. "Nih, makan kuenya!" Kataku sambil memberikan cake cokelat besar itu.

"Terima kasih!" Serunya dengan bahagia lalu melahap kue cokelat itu. Di sela-sela kunyahannya, Killua berkata, "Terima kasih juga untuk ucapannya."

Aku tersenyum senang. Apa sih yang nggak buat kamuuuu...

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Kenapa?"

"Biasanya kan, tiup lilin dulu. Kenapa tadi kau membangunkanku dengan cokelat? Jadi makan dulu dong baru tiup lilin."

Aku tersedak. Sial, dia menyadari hal kecil konyol itu!

"Hei, kenapa?" Killua bertanya lag. Mencium gelagat anehku. Ia menyeringai.

"Eh... Itu... Anu..." Aku memutar otak mengarang alasan. Tapi percuma saja mencoba membohongi pembohong ulung satu ini.

"...karena..." Aku menelan ludah. "...aku nggak bisa menyalakan korek api."

Mata Killua membulat. Hening tercipta. Takut-takut aku meliriknya dari ujung mataku. Dan mulailah yang kutakutkan, cengiran menyebalkannya itu!

"Jangan tertawa," ancamku.

Sia-sia. Sejenak kemudian tawa Killua meledak.

Lalu aku dan korek api konyol yang tak bisa kunyalakan itu jadi bulan-bulanannya seharian ini.


End file.
